Laughing Jack x lector
by koneko-chan.Uzumaki
Summary: esta es una historia de Laughing Jack x lector, pasen y lean a ver si les gusta :D


**hola! esta historia es de L. Jack x lector, fue algo que se le ocurrió a un amigo mío de cómo sería si Jack siendo mi pareja me presentara a su maestro It (el payaso "It" para el que no entiende) en fin si les gusta comenten, disfruten la lectura.**

**-;u;-;u;-;u;****-;u;-;u;-;u;-****;u;-;u;-;u;****-;u;-;u;-;u;-****;u;-;u;-;u;****-;u;-;u;-;u;-****;u;-;u;-;u;****-;u;-;u;-;u;-****;u;-;u;-;u;****-;u;-;u;-;u;-**  


**Laughing Jack y** **tú**

En la cueva de Pennywise (si vive en una cueva)

**Jack:** bueno ahora que de cierta manera salimos quisiera presentarte a mi maestro y un buen amigo.

**Tu:** me parece bien ¿cómo es el?

**Jack:** espera y lo veras. -llegan con Pennywise que se encuentra en su forma araña- ¡Maestro ya llegué y traigo una amiga!

**Pennywise:** -se transforma en payaso- Si ya lo veo alumno ¿y quién es ella?

**Jack:** su nombre es _ (tu nombre) y se puede decir que estamos saliendo. -Pennywise se dirige a ti para saludarte-

**Pennywise:** hola niña ¿no quieres un globo? -muestra sus afilados y amarillos dientes-

**Tu:** -con la cara pálida- ammm…h-h-hola... -no lo resistes y sales corriendo de ahí-

**Pennywise:** ¿qué pasó? salió corriendo como si fuera hacerle algo.

**Jack:** ¡genial! de nuevo otra que ahuyentas, lo mejor es que vaya a verla.

**Tu:** -en el rincón emo- No vi nada, no vi nada, no vi nada. -llega y Jack y se te acerca.-

**Jack:** ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo?

**Tu:** odio a los putos payasos en especial a ese

**Jack:** ¿por qué?

**Tu:** me aterran TnT

**Jack:** o con que es eso, bueno yo soy un payaso y no me temes.

**Tu:** eres un puto mimo no es el mismo.

**Jack:** cierto tienes razón. Pero no importa él no te hará nada te lo prometo.

**Tu:** no lo creo.

**Jack:** -se acerca y te abraza- créeme si lo intenta yo te protegeré de él, aunque sea mi maestro.

**Tu:** es muy lindo de tu parte. Está bien lo intentaré.

**Jack:** bien, vamos de nuevo con Pennywise.

De nuevo en la guarida de Pennywise…

**Tu:** -pensado- _tengo que relajarme y hacerlo bien esta vez saludare al maldito payaso y tratare de hacerlo bien por Jack._

**Jack:** ¿estás lista? Te veo nerviosa otra vez.

**Tu:** so-solo algo nerviosa pero si estoy lista.

**Jack:** -te toma de la mano- pues vamos entonces.

**Tu:** -toda roja de la cara- s-si… -entran con Pennywise de nuevo algo asustada pero esta vez estas dispuesta a saludar. De nuevo algo pálida y pensado- _solo tengo que saludar y eso es todo._ -temerosa le das la mano a Pennywise- h-hola…P-Pennywise.

**Pennywise:** hola ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –tú asientes. - ¿por qué corriste cuando me viste?

**Tu:** perdón, pero es que le tengo miedo a los payasos. -piensas- _hasta ahora lo tome con calma lo estoy logrando_.

**Pennywise:** o ya veo, entonces estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo ¿no lo crees niña? –pones una cara incómoda- Pero espera, Jack también es un payaso.

**Tu:** no cierto es un mimo no es lo mismo.

**Pennywise:** cierto, el mimo es en escala de grises. (Típico chiste de Pennywise)

**Jack:** yo le dije lo mismo que tú y me respondió igual.

**Tu:** eso que dijiste fue muy gracioso Pennywise. –sonríes un poco divertida. –

**Jack:** vaya, te lo tomas muy bien para tenerles miedo a los payasos.

**Tu:** g-gracias.

**Jack:** ya nos vamos Penny, solo quería que la conocieras y te dejo, has lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo.

**Pennywise:** ¡no me digas Penny niño! suena de mujer. Y ya sabes lo que hago, cubro a mis niños para el desayuno. -ríe despiadadamente- Bueno adiós alumno mío y _, nos veremos después. -salen del lugar-

**Tu:** -con la cara toda blanca del miedo- ¡mierda! fueron los 7 minutos más tenebrosos de mi vida puta vida Q.Q

**Jack:** pero lo lograste, pudiste domar tu miedo.

**Tu:** solo hice por ti.

**Jack:** ¡oww que linda! eso se merece un beso en la mejilla.

**Tu:** no cómo crees, qué tal si me sacas un ojo con tu nariz.

**Jack:** ¿te refieres a esta nariz? Espera. -la transforma en una nariz normal- Listo ahora sí. Pennywise me enseño muchas. -se acerca y te da el beso en la mejilla-

**Tu:** oh dios, ¡eso fue muy lindo de tu parte! -te pones toda roja y lo abrazas-

**Jack:** si eso creo je, bueno vámonos, es hora dejar al payaso en paz.

**Tu:** si claro vámonos cariño.

**FIN**


End file.
